Some electrical modules require potting due to various environmental or operational reasons. Previously, electrical modules would be entirely potted in an even block fashion. Alternatively, the electrical module may be partially potted, leaving some components on the electrical module exposed.
Potting materials may be expensive and relatively heavy. As a result, entirely potting an electrical component in an even block fashion may require excess potting that wastes the potting material and adds excess weight to the electrical module.